


Simon vs. The Homecoming Game

by chickenstriptakesatrip



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Football, Homecoming, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstriptakesatrip/pseuds/chickenstriptakesatrip
Summary: Simon goes out with his friends for the homecoming football game.





	Simon vs. The Homecoming Game

"Spier, Greenfeld, up here!" Nick called to us from an upper row of bleachers, waving his hand in order to get our attention. Although, his shouting was so obnoxious we certainly didn't need any extra help in locating his situated area. His other hand, the one not waving eagerly toward my boyfriend and I, was intertwined in Abby's. 

The pair had been dating a while, and yet they still acted as though they had just started. Always laughing, always joking, they really were perfect for one another. 

Bram and I walked up to meet our friends, climbing over mounds of people on the way. 

I watched Bram and Garrett do a quick handshake that they've always done for as long as I can remember. It was cute. A best friends handshake they've adapted into something they do when they score a soccer goal, after practice, virtually any time they can. I loved watching it, it never got old. 

Bram sat down next to me after finishing his must-do routine with Garrett, and interlocked his fingers with mine. I inched closer next to him, just slightly. Just enough.

The homecoming football game just started 20 minutes ago, and the entire school must've been there. Even the kids who claimed to be too cool for everything brooded in the corner, pretending not to pay attention to the score.

"I'm going to get popcorn, want anything, Babe?" Bram asked.

My heart fluttered at the word "Babe," and I managed a "No, thank you." When he asked.

He smiled at me. "I'll get two." He kissed my cheek before getting up. 

"Get me a soda!" Abby called on his way up, handing him a couple of wadded up dollar bills dug out from her purse. 

"If I feel like it," Bram joked.

I watched the game go on for a while, talking with Leah and Garrett about s recent math test we had earlier that day. 

“Half the questions weren’t even taught to us,” Leah complained. “He just put them on there anyway.” 

“Fair,” Garrett agreed. “But I still got them right anyway.”

Leah rolled her eyes at his boasting, although a smile appeared on her face regardless. 

“Here.” 

I look behind me to see Bram handing Abby a soda, then proceeding to return to his seat next to me. He slides over a paper bag of popcorn. 

I kiss his cheek as a thank you. 

He smiles in return, and we turn out attention toward the game. The score is 7-14, and Bram makes a weird noise of frustration that all athletes make when their team is loosing. That’s weird hissing sound when they clench their jaw? Yeah, That. 

“So I was thinking,” I begin, turning my attention toward Bram. “That for homecoming, one of us wears black, and one of us wears white. It’d be fun, right?” 

 

Bram gives me a curious look. “That would be fun, yes, except you haven’t asked me.” He pauses for a moment. “And, uh, I as sorta gonna ask you tonight.” He has a cute blush on his face as he says this, rocking back and forth slightly due to the situation at hand. 

I could feel myself blush, completely embarrassed. “Oh my god! I forgot to ask you? And you were gonna ask me? I’m so sorry!” I can’t help but to feel terrible. 

He smiles. “It’s okay! That actually would’ve worked in my favor.”

I give him a smile in return. 

“Well,” he says. “Simon, will you go to homecoming with me?”   
I laugh at his attempt of formality from this unfortunate situation. “Of course I will!”

And then I kiss him. And I can feel him smile. And I smile too. 

“Hey Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“I have flowers for you in Garrett’s car.”

And Immediately after he says that, I kiss him even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading! After my first fan fiction received s lot of positivity I decided to post another! I hope you liked it!


End file.
